Jirall
Lord Jirall (ジル''Jiru''; Jill in the Japanese version) was Lady Calista's fiancé and the tertiary antagonist. He is the heir of the Rambaldt family, but as the house is on the decline, he seeks more power and influence. He becomes one of Zael's greatest enemies. Appearance Jirall has pinkish-red eyes. His light brown hair is tied back in a queue. He wears a clip on part of his bangs. He wears black earrings and several silver studs on each ear. He wears a black shirt, grey waistcoat, grey trousers, black boots, and a long grey coat. He has a gold chain hanging from his belt as well as a black and gold sheath for his sword. The shoulders of his coat are embroidered with fleur-de-lis designs. Jirall also wears a blue and black scarf around his neck. His ring is blue and black and features the crest of House Rambaldt. Background Jirall is from the powerful House Rambaldt. Although an old aristocratic family with imperial blood in its lineage, Jirall's family is slowly losing its influence. Thus, he seeks a marriage into a family with increasing power. He is soon engaged to Lady Calista by Count Arganan. Raging Ocean In Chapter 38, Zael wakes up on a Gurak ship after searching for Calista in the Raging Ocean. He spots Calista on a nearby ship, but Jirall, possessed by the cursed sword Emperor, given to him by Zangurak, forces him to stay and fight. This is one of the few one-on-one sword fights in the game, and the entire time Jirall is showing his insanity by shouting out crazy, murderous quotes. He calls out to his mummy, crying about how everyone's being mean, and he laughs insanely quite often. While his fighting style is wild and unrefined, the cursed aura of the Emperor sword grants him great strength and agility, allowing him to perform powerful skills like his Emperor Stab which slowly drains the targets health and his Counter Backslash which allows him to dodge his enemie's attack, getting behind his enemy to strike him on the back . In the end, Jirall is defeated by Zael, and the Emporer sword floats up, then flies back down and impales him. He dies with the final words: "I just... I just wanted... to be happy..." Personality Jirall is vain, conceited, and manipulative. He looks down on everyone who isn't a noble or from a noble family. He sees many people as commoners, especially mercenaries. Jirall only seeks to further his own position in society: his marriage to Calista would grant him great influence in Lazulis. He considers himself charming, and exercises his charisma on Calista, who sees it only as being fake. His reputation is everything to him, and he likes to appear braver than he really is. In reality, he is a complete coward and flees during the first Gurak attack, not bothering to take Calista someplace safe. To protect his reputation, he orders everyone who saw him hiding to be arrested, and he spreads the story that he slaughtered a hundred Gurak. His jealousy and hatred of Zael becomes an obsession. He spends his time plotting to cause Zael to fall out of the Count's favor. This includes accusing Zael of kidnapping Calista and of murdering General Asthar. He even hires assassins to (unsuccessfully) murder Zael. His hatred is what eventually drives him insane. Trivia * Jirall's English voice actor, Blake Ritson, also voice acted for another game supported in the Operation Rainfall campaign; in Xenoblade Chronicles, Ritson provided the English voice for the character Alvis. * Jirall is viewed by some as a pervert: he created a peep hole in the wall between his and Calista's bedroom, and Calista's blue gown can be found in his wardrobe, suggesting that he was infatuated with her appearance. * In his bedroom Jirall has a picture of himself hanging on the wall, prompting Zael to note that "nobles are into some really weird stuff." Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Non Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Nintendo Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains